


Miscalculation

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Every time Nami uses her secret weapon successfully, there’s a price that needs to be paid. But this time, she seems to have guessed the price wrong.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 19 [NSFW] - Rough Sex**
> 
> This is a continuation of the previous NSFW prompt, _Tailored._

Her original assumption on how their evening would proceed had been wrong. Nami had pictured the bed, silk sheets at her back, knees pressing against her shoulders as Ichiji shoved her legs up. That had been what she imagined happening, once they were done at the restaurant, with her wrapped in the trophy she’d taken from him that night that now felt so long ago.

So really, Nami couldn’t take it as anything but proof of a job well done when Ichiji scarcely got her in the elevator before shoving her to her knees. He forced his cock down her throat with such force that she hit her head on the wall behind her, leaving her in a brief, confused haze at what was happening before he began face-fucking her in earnest, one hand holding the railing behind her, the other pulling so hard on her bun that her scalp ached. Ichiji was usually not so rough with her - demanding, yes, but not rough - and it was as if someone lit a fire between Nami’s legs. The arousal was immediate and disorienting, leaving her fully preoccupied by the cock in her mouth and the wetness between her legs.

When Nami realized that Ichiji had left her hands free, she started to tuck one between her legs - only for him to abruptly pull out of her throat, sending a river of saliva all down the front of her (his?) shirt. She’d scarcely touched her clit before she was yanked up by her hair and thrown face-first against the inside of the elevator, her sore knees almost buckling before Ichiji pinned her in place. The smell of his drinks from dinner were heavy on his breath, and she could pick up the woodsy notes as he used both hands to spread her before sliding his cock into her at a speed that was agonizingly, torturously slow. Sneaking him her panties under the dinner table had only made things easier for him.

Nami bit down on her lip as the slow pumping turned into heavy, powerful thrusts that jarred her with every motion, jostling her tits and straining her knees. She could feel every inch of him awakening every inch of her, making it harder to stay standing with every breath and every thrust. Before long, her knees gave out completely - leaving her upright only through his body weight against hers, trapping her against the wall as his motions began to speed up, wet noises filling the cramped space with the familiar aroma of their sweat and fluids. A lurch told her that the elevator - temporarily kept motionless with Ichiji’s use of the buttons - had begun moving again, dinging as it passed floor after floor. 

Eventually, they were bound to stop at a floor with unsuspecting neighbors on the other side...

Ichiji didn’t seem to mind at all, indulging in his use of her with satisfied groans as his fingers began to bruise her skin. The way he held her spread had brought the sensitivity of her skin to a level she hadn’t felt - further heightened by the introduction of his slicked thumb into her asshole. “If you’re getting what you want...” he whispered into her ear, his breath damp, awakening a powerful shiver within her that bloomed from her core. She could feel his cock swelling inside her as the elevator moved higher, taking them right to his front door - where she knew he’d take things further still. 

But first, he’d finish himself in her, in here. “...Then I’m getting what I want first, babygirl.”


End file.
